The Unseen Red-thread
by Plum Peach
Summary: Hari yang biasa–biasa saja mendadak berubah ketika sang Dewa jodoh memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memilih digantikan oleh cucu tercintanya. Malapetaka pun akhirnya terjadi! What the–! /"Eh? Serius? Aku malah senang jika hal ini terjadi…" /BAD SUMMARY! / 'cause these's my first fic which started this end of year. So, Happy End of Year (?), minna-san!


The Unseen Red-thread

Plum Peach

Hari yang biasa–biasa saja mendadak berubah ketika sang Dewa jodoh memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memilih digantikan oleh cucu tercintanya. Malapetaka pun akhirnya terjadi! _What the_–?! /"Eh? Serius? Aku malah senang jika hal ini terjadi…" /BAD SUMMARY! / _'cause these's my first fic which started this end of year. So, Happy End of Year (?), minna-san!_ ^^

* * *

– _Happy End of Year_ –

_However thin the Red-thread that tied them, even if it's just an unseen Red-thread._

_I'm sure that they will always connected side by side__, –__one to another._

_That's what we called about "Their Destiny"_

* * *

Hari ini Istana Utama Khayangan terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa dayang istana yang sempat terlihat melintasi koridor di ujung tadi. Situasi di sini ini memang terlihat damai. Yaa, sebelum terjadi '_kekacauan'_ itu. Semua terasa damai…

"Aku yang akan menggantikan kakek!"

Mulai terdengar sebuah _ultimatum_ yang sepertinya baru saja dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah panjang yang baru saja terlihat berlari menyusuri koridor di bagian barat, –seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu.

Dia mungkin bukanlah seorang gadis kecil biasa. Terbukti dari diperbolehkannya gadis itu berkeliaran seenaknya begitu dalam Istana Utama, –walaupun tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan dayang istana sebelum memasuki koridor utama. Lalu jika dilihat dari Kimono sutra berwarna biru muda, –bersulam benang emas dengan corak naga, yang dikenakannya saat ini, kemungkinan ia termasuk seorang dewi yang cukup berperan penting di Khayangan.

Dengan senyuman penuh maknanya, sang gadis kecil yang berparas layaknya anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun, –jika dilihat dari paras imutnya itu, dengan semangat berbelok ke arah ujung koridor utama yang buntu, –terhalangi oleh dinding pembatas.

Tangannya semakin mengepal erat sesuatu yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sekilas benda itu terlihat seperti kumpulan benang tipis berwarna merah darah bergulung–gulung, –yang membentuk sebuah bola benang berukuran kecil, yang pas berada dalam genggamannya.

Gadis kecil itu dengan cepat keluar dari Istana Utama. Dia dengan mudah melompat dan bersalto di udara, melewati tembok pembatas antara gedung utama Istana dengan taman istana Khayangan, –yang lebih-kurang 2 meter tingginya.

Pada akhirnya, sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik tembok. Dan sesaat setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang kemudian tergantikan oleh suasana yang menjadi hening kembali.

Tak sampai berselang beberapa detik dari kejadian _absurd_ tadi, terlihat sosok gadis kecil lainnya, –yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang terurai serta menggunakan Kimono sutra berwarna biru tua, juga berlari kencang dan sepertinya hendak menyusul gadis bersurai merah tadi.

Dengan segera ia melompat dan bersalto melewati dinding pembatas, –sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah tadi. Tak lupa juga terdengar sekilas umpatan dari gadis itu yang akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan frustasi.

"Sial… _Shina-chan!_ berikan _The Red-thread_ padaku~"

Dan kembalilah suasana damai di Khayangan hari ini untuk sesaat. _Okay_, benar–benar untuk _'sesaat'_… sebelum _'kekacauan'_ yang diramalkan benar–benar terjadi.

* * *

Plum Peach

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

Present

a NARUTO fanfiction

**The Unseen Red-thread**

**Disclaimer: all character in NARUTO (manga/anime)©Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei, **Uzumaki Naruto©all chara** Naruto #Sasuke cuma 'pemilik Naru yang ke- sekian…' *dichidori*#

Genre: Drama, _Romance_, _Friendship_ or _Humor (?) _ _kagak ngerti dah!_

Rating: T _maybe~_

Pairing: **SasuNaru ** _**ALWAYS! **_

…

– **WARNING **–

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi? (pokoknya Boys love**__** deh! Mungkin ^^), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, **__**Kosa-kata absurd(!?), **__**Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my first fic *sigh***_

Cerita ini diwarnai dengan FULL GAJENESS + KOMEDI*YANG*GARING*BANGET dari penulis yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan anda menderita 'KOMPLIKASI HATI' serta 'GANGGUAN EMOSI JIWA' (?) parah setelah membacanya, karena cerita ini telah 'disusun' dan 'dikemas' dengan menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran _ala_ Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

– **WARNING **–

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY ^_^**

* * *

_I'm just a silent reader~_

_Who want to unleash my imagination too~_

_I'm just writing this for fun, not for war! Hehe~_

* * *

Pagi hari yang terasa biasa–biasa saja mulai menggantikan langit malam yang kelam di sebuah kota yang terletak di antara pegunungan ini. Ya, inilah Kota Konoha. Sebuah kota kecil yang tersembunyi di antara rerimbunan hutan yang menghijau, –yang biasanya terlihat pada peralihan musim semi ke musim panas.

Namun sayangnya yang bisa kita lihat dari kota kecil,–namun merupakan salah satu kota pusat bisnis terpenting di Negara _Hi_, saat ini hanyalah tumpukan salju dimana-mana.

Bulan Desember. Itu artinya hujan salju dan _Christmas_ _Eve!_ –_Oh!_ Jangan lupakan liburan akhir tahun yang menyenangkan bersama orang–orang terdekatmu.

Ya, pagi menjelang siang yang biasa juga untuk sosok pemuda _blonde_, –pewaris marga _Uzumaki – Namikaze_ satu–satunya, yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan selimutnya yang hangat di penghujung tahun seperti ini.

Udara dingin di Konoha memang _super_ _extreme_ sehingga banyak orang yang sering enggan pergi keluar rumah. Terlebih selain sudah berada di daerah dataran tinggi, udara di Konoha juga menjadi semakin dingin disaat musim penuh salju menumpuk seperti saat ini.

Namun hal tadi bukanlah alasan utama Naruto untuk tetap betah '_bersembunyi'_ dibawah selimutnya. Tapi alasan terbesarnya adalah karena dia memang paling susah untuk bangun pagi, –walaupun suhu udara di luar rumah tetap _normal_ sekalipun. _Hehe..._

Selain itu, dengan _headset_ yang masih setia memperdengarkan lagu _lullaby_ untuknya, tentu saja ia masih tetap menikmati buaian bunga tidurnya, –walaupun jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya telah berdering merdu sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang samar–samar semakin jelas mendekat dari arah luar pintu kamar Naruto yang masih tertutup itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa diketahui oleh sang empunya kamar, –karena nyatanya ia masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas di balik selimut _orange_ kesayangannya yang sangat tebal itu, terlebih dengan _headset_ yang masih bertengger manis menutupi telinganya.

'Si Penyelundup', –orang yang masuk ke kamar Naruto layaknya seorang pencuri itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Si _blonde_.

Ia berdecak kesal ketika mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang itu, –dengan wajah tanpa dosa, masih belum bangun juga walaupun jam weker di atas _buffet_, –di samping tempat tidur, terus saja berdering berusaha mengganggu pagi indahnya sejak tadi.

Dengan cepat, '_aura membunuh'_ serasa bangkit dan mulai menguar keluar dari orang itu, –terlihat dari aura hitam yang mulai menjadi _background_ sosok sang _raven_. Pemuda itu sudah berniat untuk menendang dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ pemuda pirang yang masih tertidur manis di hadapannya itu, ketika sebuah ide gila tak sengaja melintas dalam benaknya.

Seketika decak kesalnya berubah menjadi seringai _ala_ psikopat gila, –seperti dalam sebuah film barat bertemakan kejahatan yang berakhir dengan... #_Ah, sudahlah.. itu tidak penting… _-w- #_Trus kenapa dibahas?_ *inner Honokaa* swtd…#_Yak! kita kembali pada scene "membangunkan Naruto" yang sepertinya dibuat terlalu lama ini…_ -w-

Pemuda _raven_ itu pun memulai aksinya dengan seringai sadis yang sudah terpampang jelas pada parasnya yang terbilang cukup tampan itu. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai menaiki ranjang Naruto yang berukuran _Queen size_ itu sambil mencoba menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh pemuda _blonde_ manis yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Seketika orang itu berhasil menarik selimut _orange_ milik Naruto dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke arah lantai. Naruto, –yang merasa agak terganggu karena kehilangan selimutnya, mulai menggeliat kecil dengan mata masih terpejam. Tangannya pun tampak agak menggapai sedikit untuk mencari selimutnya tanpa menyadari dirinya terjebak antara dua tangan si _raven_ yang berada di sisi kanan–kiri tubuhnya, –mencoba untuk tidak menindihnya.

Namun akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tetap kembali tidur tanpa menghiraukan ada–tidaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh _tan_–nya yang terbalut piyama berwarna _orange_ polos itu.

Sang _raven_ yang sempat terdiam, –menunggu reaksi Naruto akan perbuatannya tadi, merasa tidak puas ketika pemuda _blonde_ di bawahnya itu tetap tidak terbangun juga. Alhasil, sang _raven_ memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niat awalnya dengan mencubit pipi Naruto dan menariknya sekeras mungkin, –_gemas_.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung tersentak kaget, –terbangun dari tidurnya, begitu merasakan pipinya dicubit. Refleks, dia mencoba melepaskan cubitan itu dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan si '_pelaku pencubitan_' sambil berteriak–teriak mengumpat, –minta dilepaskan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu akhirnya memilih melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua pipi Naruto, –yang mulai terlihat memerah, karena tidak tahan akan suara teriakan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Ia perlahan menyingkir dari atas Naruto dan duduk di samping ranjang dengan seringai puas, –karena pada akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang kesal, hendak membalas siapapun – orang – yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya akibat kedua pipinya dicubit. Namun begitu pemuda _blonde_ itu menyadari siapa pelaku yang telah memcubitnya sampai meringis kesakitan seperti itu, dia akhirnya terdiam dan menatap _horror_ pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang menyeringai puas, –yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terkesan _er–_ _mesum(?)_, di hadapannya itu.

"_Te_– _Teme!_ kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Naruto, –tergagap.

Entah mengapa, begitu mengetahui pemuda _raven_ itu berada dalam jarak yang dekat, –lebih kurang 50 cm darinya, Naruto merasakan ada sebuah _alarm_ pertanda '_bahaya'_ yang berbunyi nyaring dalam kepalanya.

Pemuda pirang itu refleks berdiri di atas ranjangnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya, –_siaga_ _satu_. Ia bersiap mengantisipasi jika memang akan terjadi pergulatan panas, –_perkelahian di pagi hari yang indah?_ –antara dirinya dengan sosok pemuda _raven_ yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Dengan malas, Sasuke, –pemuda _raven _yang dipanggil '_Teme'_ oleh Naruto, menghela nafas lelah akan sikap Naruto.

"Hah, tanyakan saja pada seseorang yang sudah membuatku menunggu hampir 2 jam di luar tanpa bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya." gumamnya, –menggerutu.

"Padahal dia sudah ada janji denganku, tapi malah lebih memilih tidur di bawah selimutnya yang hangat ini dan membiarkanku hampir mati beku di luar sana. Beruntung aku cepat menyadari betapa pelupanya orang itu hanya untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya sehingga aku bisa menghukumnya sekarang." lanjutnya kemudian, –hanya dalam satu helaan nafas.

"Lalu, berhenti memanggilku '_Teme_' jika kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_Dobe_', Naruto. Aku punya nama '_Uchiha Sasuke'_ jika kau juga lupa akan hal itu." tambahnya.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman dan seketika meraih tangan pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya. Dia langsung menarik tangan itu hingga Naruto, –yang tidak sempat menghindar, hampir terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang terlonjak ke depan karena kaget akibat ulah pemuda _raven_ itu. Dan...

_Great!_ Sekarang posisi mereka jadi lebih dekat, –bahkan menempel, dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu. Naruto hanya meringis begitu menyadari kecerobohannya, sehingga ia hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, –karena menangkap dirinya yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Hening sesaat diantara mereka. Tak ada yang bergerak apalagi berbicara bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memprotes keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Hingga suara _baritone_ Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dengan kalimat _absurd_ miliknya...

"Hei, kau harus bertanggung–jawab sekarang. _Dobe _..."

Dengan seringai gila(?) dan perkataannya tadi, Sasuke pada akhirnya berhasil membuat wajah Naruto berubah pucat, –begitu mendengar gumaman yang dibisikkan tepat di telinga kirinya itu. Keringat dingin pun mulai terlihat mengalir di wajah pemuda pirang yang mendadak berubah pucat itu, –karena merasakan sesuatu yang buruk benar–benar akan terjadi pada dirinya sebentar lagi. _Poor Naruto_...

* * *

"UWAAAA~!"

"_**Klotak!"**_

Terlihat sebuah kolam kecil dengan pancuran bambu yang sering berbunyi _'klotak!'_ ketika penuh dan ujungnya berbenturan dengan batu penyangganya. Kolam itu terletak disudut halaman sebuah rumah kecil bergaya _wasabi_ yang dilewati oleh sebuah sungai berair jernih. Pohon–pohon di sekeliling tempat itu hampir semuanya ditutupi oleh kabut–kabut tipis dari awan, –mengingat ini masih lingkungan Khayangan.

Sesaat tadi terdengar suara jeritan frustasi yang berasal dari salah satu bilik kamar yang ada di rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Kamar itu menghadap langsung ke arah halaman, sehingga ketika pintu gesernya terbuka maka keadaan di dalam kamar tersebut bisa terlihat jelas dari luar.

Terlihat banyak sekali boneka–boneka buatan tangan yang bertumpuk dan berserakkan di lantai kamar hingga memenuhi hampir seluruh penjuru ruangan. Boneka–boneka itu terdiri dari berbagai macam bentuk, –seperti manusia (laki–laki maupun perempuan), hewan (jantan ataupun betina) bahkan tanaman(?).

Beberapa boneka terlihat masih tersusun rapi dalam rak–rak yang berjejer manis di sebelah pintu kamar itu. Boneka–boneka itu masing–masing terlihat berpasangan dan dililit oleh sehelai benang tipis berwarna merah darah, –seperti yang dibawa oleh gadis kecil di awal cerita tadi.

Di sudut ruangan, duduklah dua gadis kecil, –yang kita ketahui telah muncul di awal cerita tadi, dengan beralaskan _tatami_. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa boneka yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sesekali mereka mengambil salah satu boneka dan membuang boneka lainnya ketumpukkan boneka yang ada di kamar itu. Terkadang mereka saling bergumam kecil karena yang mereka cari tidak kunjung mereka temukan juga.

"Ini salahmu _Miko-chan!_ Kalau saja tadi kau mau menunggu di sini mungkin kita sudah '_mengikat'_ mereka~" sungut gadis bersurai merah panjang, –yang tadi sempat dipanggil '_Shina-chan'_, pada gadis bersurai hitam panjang di sebelahnya itu.

"Salahmu juga yang mau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian, _Shina-chan!_ Aku 'kan takut kalau ketahuan kakek _Shima_~" seru Mikoto, –_gadis bersurai hitam itu_, pada Kushina, –_gadis di sebelahnya itu_.

"Sekarang semuanya jadi kacau begini... Padahal kita hanya ingin '_mengikat'_ mereka dengan _The Red-thread_ yang lebih kuat~" ujar Kushina, –yang terdengar sangat putus asa dan _er_– _galau(?)_.

"..."

"..."

Hening sesaat diantara mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing–masing.

'_Bagaimana ini? Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat~' _pikir Mikoto.

'_Lalu bisa–bisa malah dihukum...' _pikir Kushina.

'_Kalau begini...' _pikir mereka, –bersamaan.

Untuk sesaat kedua gadis itu menoleh, –saling bertukar pandangan, hingga kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Tampak jelas sorot kelicikan pada paras manis mereka begitu terpikirkan sebuah ide yang bisa menjauhkan diri mereka masing–masing dari semua tanggung-jawab akibat semua kekacauan di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada jalan lain..." mereka berucap, –bersamaan lagi.

" –akan ku buat kau yang bertanggung-jawab atas semua kekacauan ini!" seru kedua gadis itu, –yang langsung menerjang antar satu dengan lainnya.

Akhirnya terjadilah baku–hantam diantara kedua gadis yang tidak ingin menerima hukuman dari sang kakek, –yang merupakan Dewa Jodoh di Khayangan itu. Mereka saling menonjok satu dengan lainnya, saling menerjang dan berguling – guling di atas lantai hingga tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, kamar itu menjadi semakin kacau dibandingkan tadi.

Terbukti dari beberapa boneka yang awalnya sudah bertumpuk dan berantakkan semakin terlihat kacau ketika dua gadis manis itu terlalu asyik untuk saling bertukar tinju maut. Beruntung sepasang boneka yang salah satunya berbentuk manusia berambut _raven_ dengan boneka lainnya yang berambut _blonde_ acak–acakan masih dapat dikategorikan _'selamat'_ dari perkelahian yang terjadi di antara keduanya walaupun terlempar kesana–kemari dan terlilit benang merah, –yang terlihat kusut akibat aksi saling lempar–melepar yang sempat terjadi antara kedua gadis brutal itu(?) tadi.

Kedua boneka yang terlilit _The Red-thread_ itu terlempar tinggi hampir mancapai langit – langit kamar hingga akhirnya terjatuh di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, tepat di hadapan seorang kakek yang sedang _cengo_ melihat pergulatan seru kedua gadis di dalam _'ruang kerja'_ miliknya.

* * *

Setelah bergelut cukup lama dengan pakaian yang ingin digunakannya untuk berjalan–jalan hari ini, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan _T-shirt_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ berwarna senada.

Untuk sesaat, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berpikir entah mengapa tidak biasanya ia perlu waktu 3 jam untuk menentukan pakaian yang sesuai untuk dikenakannya seperti saat ini. Padahal hari ini dia hanya akan menghabiskan malam Natal bersama Sasuke, –berhubung sahabat sekaligus _rival_ abadinya itu ingin mengajaknya untuk sekedar berjalan–jalan dari pagi hingga sore dan berakhir dengan makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran terkenal di kota Konoha itu, melalui _e-mail_ kemarin.

Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto malah lupa dengan janjinya itu dan ketiduran hingga siang. Yang akhirnya membuat pemuda _raven_, –sahabatnya itu, nyaris mati beku karena berdiri selama hampir 2 jam di luar apartemennya sambil menggerutu (jika saja pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak berpikir untuk mencongkel kunci pintu apartemen Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci). _Poor Sasuke..._

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya pemuda pecinta _ramen_ ini tetap memilih _ramen_ sebagai _favorite_ _menu_–nya, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan tidak nyaman jika dia menolak ajakan Sasuke.

Selain itu, memang tidak biasanya pemuda _raven_ itu mempunyai waktu untuk mengunjunginya dengan alasan pekerjaannya sebagai salah seorang Direktur perusahaan keluarganya, –sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk disia–siakan secara percuma seperti saat mereka masih SMA dulu.

"Hee.. aku ini seperti seorang gadis yang akan melakukan kencan pertamanya saja, ya?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, –pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya, –memastikan bahwa penampilannya benar–benar sudah sesuai keinginannya. Naruto kemudian teringat untuk mengambil jaket _orange_ hadiah natal dari kakeknya yang mesum dan suka berpetualang berkeliling dunia, –_'mengumpulkan informasi untuk __membuat novel__'_ begitu kata kakeknya, Jiraiya.

Jaket _orange_ yang sangat disenanginya itu baru didapatnya dua hari yang lalu, –melalui jasa pengiriman barang, setelah berhasil mengancam sang kakek tentunya. Jaket itupun akhirnya melingkar manis di pinggangnya yang _umm_– _sexy(?)_ #ditabok Sasuke.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah _er_– _manis (?)_ #ditabok lagi, dan tidak ada barang–barang berharganya yang tertinggal, –_handphone_ dan dompetnya, akhirnya pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tamu.

Di sana, –tepat di kursi santai dalam ruang tamu, telah duduk pemuda _raven_ yang sedari tadi tetap setia menunggunya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sasuke yang beberapa jam lalu sempat murka, –dengan cara mengikat Naruto menggunakan selimut lalu menghajarnya sampai puas(?), sekarang tampak duduk santai dengan balutan kemeja berwarna _dark blue_ yang dikenakannya dengan celana _blues_ berwarna senada.

Iris _onyx_ miliknya tampak sesekali mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang dibacanya ke arah TV yang menyala tepat di hadapannya, –yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca. Terlihat dari TV tersebut hanya menayangkan acara khusus akhir tahun, –terlebih untuk malam Natal yang akan berlangsung hari ini.

Untuk sesaat Naruto, –yang baru menyadari betapa tampannya Sasuke hari ini, berdiri mematung di ambang pintu ruang tamu hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan yang memanjakan mata(?) di hadapannya. Sementara itu, merasa yang ditunggu dari tadi olehnya telah siap, akhirnya Sasuke menutup majalah yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja dihadapannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sosok pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat _'waw!'_ dengan hanya mengenakan baju _casual_ di hadapannya itu setelah sekian lama.

"..."

"..."

Kedua pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan terdiam kaku, –begitu menyadari bahwa pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka kembali melirik lawan bicara masing – masing dengan ekspresi salah tingkah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" –ehm.. kau manis sekali, Dobe." gumam Sasuke, –tanpa sadar, hingga membuat Naruto terkejut. Untuk sesaat pemuda raven itu merutuki betapa bodohnya perkataannya tadi.

Dia yang diwarisi otak jenius _Clan_ _Uchiha_ baru saja memuji seorang pemuda yang notabene adalah sahabat sekaligus rival abadi satu–satunya dengan mengatainya 'manis', –walaupun pemuda _blonde_ yang ada dihadapannyaitu memang terlihat _er_– _manis(?)!_ _What the_–_?!_ Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Nasi sudah menjadi bubur_... sudah terlanjur dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Naruto membalasnya dengan teriakan...

"_Te– trims, Teme_" lirih Naruto, –pelan.

Sasuke pun _cengo_ untuk beberapa saat begitu mendengar respon dari Naruto tadi.

Jujur saja, pemuda _blonde_ itu sudah cukup berpikir keras mencari kata–kata yang tepat untuk merespon perkataan _rival_ abadinya itu. _Apakah harus berteriak marah?_ _atau benar–benar berterima kasih pada Sasuke, _–yang entah memang berniat memuji penampilannya atau malah benar – benar ingin membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia sama halnya dengan seorang gadis yang ingin dipuji teman kencannya –_eph?!_

'–_Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?!'_

'_Sial, memang seharusnya aku memakai setelan jas saja tadi'_ pikirnya_, _–frustasi.

Dan kembalilah suasana hening menemani mereka, –walaupun TV masih menyala di depan sana. _Waw, So sweet_...

_Well,_ tapi kapan mereka berangkatnya kalau dari tadi hanya saling berdiam diri?

Ini sudah hampir jam 2 siang, _woi!_

* * *

Kembali lagi kita lihat di Khayangan, –lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di Istana Utama. Kedua gadis manis, –Kushina dan Mikoto, hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh sambil menunduk dan meringis menahan sakit akibat lebam hasil perkelahian mereka.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang kakek(?) tua berambut hitam, –dengan paras yang sebenarnya masih bisa dikatakan muda, sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua akibat pertengkaran sengit mereka sejak pagi tadi.

Dia, sang Dewa Jodoh, –yang karena sesuatu hal dipanggil oleh Kaisar Langit, merasa bodoh karena tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada kedua cucunya itu. Ia baru menyadari ketika _The Red-thread_, –yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk '_mengikatkan_ _cinta'_ pada pasangan di dunia, menghilang tanpa jejak tepat sebelum ia pergi ke Istana Utama yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan kekacauan ini.

Untuk sesaat kakek itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas lelah begitu melihat keadaan dua gadis kecil, –yang merupakan cucu–cucu kesayangannya, sama–sama duduk bersimpuh dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah compang–camping serta beberapa luka menghiasi paras manis mereka, –dikarenakan efek dari pertengkaran hebat mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah tenang?" tanya Hashirama, –sang kakek, yang hanya dibalas gumaman dan anggukan kecil dari kedua cucunya itu.

"Nah, Sekarang jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kalian dengan sembarangan mengikat _The Red-thread_ ini pada pasangan yang salah?" lanjut sang kakek, –meminta penjelasan dari semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh kedua cucunya. Terlihat sang kakek menggerutu sambil mencoba melepaskan _The Red-thread_ yang kusut dan melilit pasangan boneka yang ada di tangannya karena ulah kedua cucunya tadi.

Melihat hal itu, kedua gadis manis yang ada di hadapan sang kakek hanya bisa terdiam, –untuk beberapa saat. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka saling menoleh antar satu dengan lainnya dan menggangguk bersamaan, –seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu, kemudian menoleh kembali kearah kakek mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan...

" –Itu karena mereka pasangan yang sangat manis~" begitulah jawaban mereka berdua secara bersamaan, –_kompak_, dengan seringai penuh makna yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan satu–dua kata.

Hingga tanpa sadar, muncul sebuah kerutan di kepala sang kakek, –yang berbentuk seperti sebuah perempatan jalan, dan dilanjutkan dengan teriakkan...

"Bukankah aku sudah mengajarkan pada kalian untuk tidak sembarangan mengikatkan _The Red-thread?_ Kalian sudah tahu apa akibatnya 'kan?!" suara sang kakek agak meninggi satu oktaf, –begitu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Sedangkan kedua cucunya menutup kedua telinga mereka masing–masing dengan wajah tanpa dosa, –seolah tidak terjadi apa–apa.

'_Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang gawat saja...'_ pikir kedua gadis itu, –_cuek_.

"Ha_–_ah..." sang kakek menghela nafas, –pasrah.

Akhirnya sang Dewa Jodoh pun menyerah juga pada sifat kedua cucunya yang notabene memang sering mengusilinya. Ia pun dengan pasrah merapikan semua kekacauan itu secara manual, –_sendirian_.

Namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, sang kakek sudah berteriak frustasi karena, –bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mempertanggung-jawabkan semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh kedua cucunya ini pada Kaisar langit tepat di hari terakhirnya sebagai dewa jodoh, –sebelum masa jabatannya berakhir. _Ckck... malangnya nasib dewa khayangan satu ini._

Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya sang kakek Dewa Jodoh itu telah berhasil merapikan semua kekacauan di ruang kerjanya itu, –sementara kedua cucunya yang manis masih dihukum.

Untuk yang terakhir, sang kakek mengambil pasangan boneka yang telah berhasil dilepaskannya dari jeratan _The Red-thread_, –walaupun perlu usaha yang ekstra, dan meletakkannya di rak tertinggi dalam salah satu lemari kaca di sana. Selesai sudah pekerjaan terakhir sang Dewa Jodoh itu.

Dia pun, –yang sebenarnya memang tidak tegaan untuk menghukum kedua cucunya yang manis itu, akhirnya tersenyum dan mengajak kedua cucunya itu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Sang kakek kemudian menutup pintu geser ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

Namun tanpa disadari oleh sang Dewa Jodoh yang sudah rabun tua itu #ditabok, –tepat sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup, sekilas cahaya matahari sore yang berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan itu memperlihatkan sehelai benang merah yang sangat tipis, –yang tak terlihat oleh mata seseorang yang memang kurang teliti, masih melekat dan mengikat pasangan boneka pada rak tertinggi di ruangan itu.

* * *

"_**Blam! Ckleck!"**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dan dikunci secara berurutan tepat sebelum terdengar langkah kaki pemuda bersurai pirang yang agak berlari kecil menyusul seorang pemuda _raven_, –temannya. Naruto, –yang baru saja sampai di belakang Sasuke itu, agak memekik dan menepuk jidatnya begitu menyadari betapa pelupanya dia untuk membawa syal, –mengingat betapa dinginnya udara diluar sana.

"Sial, sepertinya aku menaruhnya di dekat kulkas tadi..." gumam Naruto, begitu mengingat ia sempat menaruh syal _orange_ miliknya di dapur, –saat memasak makan siang untuk dirinya dan Sasuke tadi.

Namun baru selangkah ia berbalik dan ingin berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya, tangan _tan_ miliknya sudah ditahan oleh tangan lain, –berwarna _alabaster_, yang dengan segera menariknya kembali mundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menabrak Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda yang serasa memeluknya dari belakang punggungnya itu.

Naruto yang sempat terkejut sebenarnya hendak marah pada Sasuke, begitu dia sadar akan situasinya saat itu. Dia pun segera berbalik menghadap pemuda _raven_, –yang lebih tinggi 2 cm darinya itu, bersiap untuk meneriakinya. Namun belum sempat ia melontarkan teriakannya untuk Sasuke, sebuah syal, –yang dirajut menggunakan benang _wool_ berwarna _red rose_, sudah dilingkarkan dengan manis pada lehernya.

"Kau tak perlu kembali ke rumahmu, _Dobe_..." ucap Sasuke, –sambil tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

" –anggap saja ini '_hadiah_ _Natal'_ untukmu." lanjut pemuda _raven_ itu, tepat sebelum Naruto terlihat hendak protes.

Naruto pun akhirnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai terlihat memerah. Mereka pun berdiri berdampingan di bawah salju yang mulai turun perlahan.

"Ayo, ini sudah jam 5 tepat." ucap Sasuke kemudian, –kembali berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Terlihat kulit putih _alabaster_ Sasuke yang semakin pucat, –walaupun pemuda itu sudah menggunakan jaket tebal yang menutupi hingga kepergelangan tangannya yang agak sedikit gemetar, tepat sebelum dia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku jaketnya itu.

Naruto yang masih terdiam, –tertinggal di belakang Sasuke, tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangan ke arah lehernya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada syal yang masih melingkar manis di lehernya itu.

'_Hangat_–'

Seketika itu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan cepat menuju pemuda _raven_ di depannya. Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Seharusnya kau juga memakai ini, _Baka Teme!_" ucapnya.

Naruto pun menarik ujung syal yang dipakainya. Dengan segera dia memakaikan setengah syalnya itu pada leher Sasuke sedangkan setengahnya lagi tetap dipakai olehnya, –karena takut pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya itu nanti malah mengamuk seperti saat membangunkannya tadi siang, sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya terdiam, –menunggu pemuda _blonde_ itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto, –yang telah selesai dengan urusan ikat – mengikat syalnya, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan tulus. Dia pun akhirnya membalas senyuman Sasuke itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo, _Teme!_ Kita berangkat!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat, sambil tersenyum senang, –seperti biasa.

"Hn. Dasar _Dobe_–" dan dibalas seperti biasanya juga oleh pemuda _raven_ yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan bersama di bawah hujan salju yang mulai turun perlahan dikala sore hari itu. Terikat dengan sebuah syal merah yang menunjukkan betapa mereka dapat saling terhubung dan membagi 'kehangatan' antara satu dengan lainnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga saat _The Red-thread_ yang hanya setipis benang laba–laba itu berhasil menjerat dan menarik mereka dalam sebuah ikatan yang sama. Karena itu adalah "_takdir_" mereka.

END

* * *

_Setipis apapun benang merah itu,_

_mereka akan tetap terhubung antara satu dengan lainnya._

_Karena itulah "takdir"mereka_

* * *

_Yo! Minna_~

Begitulah tadi fanfic _gaje_ saya~ #_kan di awal saya sudah bilang kalau ini fic gaje_~ _hehe..._

Nah, Saya tau ini _fic_ memang rada _kagak_ jelas _plus_ alurnya _kagak_ _nyambung_...

(_mwohoho... memang banyak kurangnya_~) #plak!

Yak! Maka dari itu, boleh '_kan_ minta pendapat _minna_–_san_ sekalian~?

Kalau boleh, tolong sumbangkan _review_–nya, yaa~?!

Satu _review_ sama dengan satu dukungan besar bagi kami!

Jadi terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca ataupun me–_review_~

_Hontou_ _ni_, _Arigatou_ _nee_... ^o^


End file.
